


【港右/貂港】小狗产奶

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 金道英养的小公狗LULU因为捡来的小猞猁拱奶而分泌乳汁，甜甜小狗，喂饱主人是份内的事貂港，港右，产乳，私密马赛
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【港右/貂港】小狗产奶

金道英到家的时候，客厅安静得很，他放了公文包熟门熟路的拐进自己的卧室。

大床上叫小动物睡得很乱，他养的小狗躺在床上，t恤搂起到下巴下头，胸口正趴着一只不大的长耳朵小猫，小狗咬着下嘴唇隐忍着胸口的异动。

金道英饶有兴致的依着门，观看这场单方面的索取。

哺乳本身没那么有意思，但提供乳汁的那方如果是公狗就另当别论了，变成人的公狗哺乳一只捡来的猞猁更需要另当别论。

猞猁宝宝喝足了，在小狗身上伸了个懒腰，小爪子扒拉扒拉打算躺下，就被金道英揪起后颈扔下了地。

他的小狗正惨兮兮的看着他，恬不知耻的向他展示自己的胸部，拿磁性满溢的嗓子朝他撒娇

“哥哥，John咬破了Lulu的奶。”

John已经被带回来一个月了，嘴里陆陆续续长出了尖牙，最近总能听到Lulu抱怨喂奶的时候John将他咬得多疼，偶尔还能看见乳晕上渗出的血迹。

金道英爬上床，将小狗推倒，掏了一盒酒精棉球来跪在Lulu身侧一边哄对方听话一边扭开了盖子。

小狗是很畏惧在被咬破的地方涂抹酒精的，那很疼，但他不会反抗金道英，忠诚的小狗怎么会反抗主人呢，那是不可以的。

小狗的脸上是遮不住的畏惧，他紧紧盯着金道英慢条斯理旋开盒盖，塑料的摩擦声每响一次，他的耳朵就不自觉抖动一次，紧张得呼吸急促。

金道英喜欢看他这样，喜欢看小狗尽在自己的掌握之中，喜欢他畏惧，惊怖，却因为自己只能乖巧无比。

冰凉的酒精从被咬破的地方渗进肉里，Lulu的寒颤和刺痛一起到来，饱满的胸部肌肉绷劲，抓着衣摆的手颤抖着，下唇被咬得发白。

金道英将他这副模样全收进眼里，深邃的混血脸蛋上紧皱的浓眉，兔子一样的门牙将丰厚的下唇咬得可口，想逃却还在忍耐。

这一切都是因为他，因为金道英。

他仔仔细细清洗了小狗的乳房，将东西搁回床头柜上，温柔的俯身亲吻了小狗的鼻尖，这是给听话小狗的奖励。

乳尖被拇指擦过的时候Lulu条件反射的战栗，主人贴心的问

“是不是不舒服？”

小狗点点头，金道英爱怜的抚摸他的脑袋告诉他

“那让我检查一下。”

检查，就是金道英托着那对紧实的臀，俯身吃他的奶。

破了的那只。

那只奶尖已经让John吃了一整天，被吮吸还是会渗出些奶汁，但是已经没有多少了。金道英是成人，他的口腔吸力比一只年幼的猞猁要大，张开嘴吸附的乳房也更多，小狗贫瘠的乳房被大力的吸吮只觉得疼痛，却不敢推拒，只是连声和金道英求饶

“没有了……哥哥…旭熙没有奶了。”

“…哥哥，旭熙好疼…呜——不可以再吃了…”

“真的没有了…”

金道英充耳不闻，他像小猞猁一样啃咬着乳尖，拿舌头去描绘乳孔，像是需要喝上一口奶，又像是曾经的无数个晚上，插入他的小狗之前做的前戏。

疼痛一点一点带走Lulu的精力，他伸手捏弄着另一边没让小猞猁吃的奶，挤出些许乳汁抹在指尖勾主人来吃

“吃这个…哥哥吃这个……”

“Lulu留给哥哥的……Lulu给哥哥留了奶。”

金道英终于松了口，又换了手指捻弄对方的乳尖

“给我留的？”

小狗真诚的点点头，将另一边胸送到对方嘴边

“没有给John吃……哈…a——”

金道英不是需要哺乳的年纪了，人类也没有进食狗奶的需求，但他吃得比小猞猁更凶，狗奶一泵一泵的在他的吸吮中沿着喉咙送进胃里，一直吃到抵肚子上的小狗性器勃起。

他伸出舌头将乳头周围的奶汁全都舔干净，把昨天晚上顺手扔在床头的润滑摸了出来。

小狗宽松的运动短裤被扒了下来，金道英新买的插入式头被塞进小狗后穴里，和酒精一样冰凉的润滑液被挤了进去。

Lulu的腰叫主人托得高高的，润滑只往深了渗透，凉意渐渐侵袭的诡异感刺激得小狗的性器像打了气一样的翘起来。

金道英的手指在满屁股润滑里肏着小狗，小狗的性器随着操弄轻晃，他夹着主人的腰，小腿在主人腰后交叠，诚实的喘息从那张性感的嘴里跑出来。

他太敏感了，会被主人用手指就玩到高潮，精液洒在蜜色的腹肌上，是比他高潮的表情还要粘腻的油画。

金道英只解开了裤子，托着他的屁股将他抱起，让他跪在床单上被贯穿。

粗长的性器顶到底的时候，他融化在了主人的肩膀上，娇声喟叹。金道英拍了拍他的屁股，叫他坐好，他坐不住又向后倒去，后仰着的小狗两条胳膊撑在脚踝上昂着脑袋，从下颚到下腹，勾出一条情色的弧线。

他的腰上搭着主人的手，小公狗耸着腰一口一口的吞进金道英的性器，被主人操得呻吟不断，只知道夹着屁股吃主人的鸡巴，吃得浑身发烫，吃得眼睛发红。

金道英又去吃他的奶，把留出来的奶头也咬破，被操烂了的小狗只知道哀叫一声又重新掉进性爱炼狱里，小公狗颤着腿又射了一次，被主人拉下来吃舌头。

狗奶的腥味全送进小公狗嘴里，但他更喜欢别的，喜欢主人的口水，喜欢主人的舌头，喜欢主人来咬他的嘴巴，更喜欢被主人操屁股。

“给哥哥生个小狗好不好，嗯？”

金道英早听说过狗不怀孕也会产奶，他之前就总在做爱的时候贴在小狗耳朵边上说这些，小狗被操得只知道点头，但一直都没能让金道英吃到过一口。

直到捡回来这只快死的猞猁，才在有一天看见猞猁来拱奶的时候吸出来的奶汁儿。

只有他能吃的奶子让一个弱到被遗弃的野猫崽子分走，自己养的小公狗产奶也不是为了他，金道英嘴上没说，心里还是憋着这口气，操小狗的时候越来越不留情面。

小狗依旧点头，被他奸得失了神智还老老实实的跟他保证

“给……哈…哥哥生…小狗”

“Lulu给…哥哥操……给哥哥…生小狗”

小狗穴把金道英的性器咬紧了，老实的等待主人给他受精，让他怀上一窝小狗。

小狗被搂在金道英怀里，高频的操弄打得满屋子都是淫声，小公狗让主人肏得一边哭一边叫，两个乳头都被欺负得不成样子，腰腿都操软了，瘫在主人怀里。

他失焦的眼睛根本落不到实处，只是茫然的跟着操弄颠簸，但落在地上，落在门口，恍然间闪过小猞猁的影子。

是小猞猁吗，他分不清，也没那个精力去分辨，只知道吃主人的棒子，吃得神智飘散。

金道英最后射精的时候又把他放了下来，精液全灌进狗穴里，塞得小狗又射了一次。

金道英看见小猞猁了，小猞猁爬不上床，也没被关在门外，只是趴在地上旁听了这次性爱，也不知道看了多少小狗被操的媚态。

他俯身亲吻小狗，告诉他小猞猁一直在看，然后咬牙问

“它也吃了你的奶，你说，等它长大了，会不会也来操你？嗯？”

**Author's Note:**

> 队内港右集卡3/22


End file.
